This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project is to identify specific gene expression signatures that are associated with asthma inflammation and pathogenesis by characterizing gene expression pattern in the airways of asthmatic rhesus monkeys during a year long progression of disease.